The day when Naruto was cool, and Sasuke was not
by Kieren
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto accidentally swap bodies during a mission, resulting in moronic consequences and incidents. NonYaoi, Pre-Shippuuden.


A/N: This is a crack fic I wrote on impulse, and I don't know if there are other stories like that, but so far, I haven't heard of any. The arrogant Uchiha Sasuke, boisterous Uzumaki Naruto and love-sick Haruno Sakura star in this fic. There are mentions of Hyuuga Neji as well. This takes place before Sasuke became a bad boy and swore to kill his dear brother, Uchiha Itachi. (Weasel-chan!) Enjoy!

P.S: I didn't know what to call this fanfic, that's why it has a pretty lame title. And I'm also thinking of continuing with this crackfic. :D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and gang's not mine.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi knew Uchiha Sasuke was always silent. 

The jounin also knew that he didn't do silly things, like try to eat ten bowls of ramen in five minutes, or ask Sakura out for a date three times in a row.

And yet, here the Uchiha was, yelling (yes _yelling_) at the top of his voice, "Sakura-chaaaan!!!!!!!!"

It was extremely terrifying (more terrifying than facing an enraged Tsunade after waking her from her sleep) to hear Sasuke's monotonous voice shouting gleefully, and running towards a horrified Haruno Sakura, dark eyes glinting excitedly.

It was something only Naruto would do, as everyone knew.

And, Kakashi noted tiredly, that Sasuke was _indeed_ Naruto. It sounded ridiculous. He rephrased it again.

Naruto's soul was imprisoned in Sasuke's, and the Uchiha's own soul was, yes, in Naruto's body.

That _fateful_ mission last night at Iwagakure had forced them to swapped bodies after an inexperienced chuunin from Earth tried to swap his body with Sasuke, so as to injure his opponent. And of course, Naruto being the one who always wanted to come to his teammates rescue, dove right in between Sasuke and the Earth nin, causing both of them to become…like _that_. Tsunade had roared with laughter when told of the curious behavior of her young ninjas, after facing a coolly indifferent Uzumaki and angry Uchiha. But the Hokage had admitted that she had no idea how to unlock this kind of jutsu.

"Perhaps Shizune knows," she had said, tapping her polished fingernails against the desk. Kakashi then nodded, asking her to inform him at once if she knew how to swap them back.

He didn't know if Tsunade really did not know how to swap them back, or if she just wanted all the citizens and ninjas of Konoha to have a good laugh.

Sakura, oblivious to what had happened yesterday, was staring at Sasuke- no Naruto, Kakashi corrected. On the other hand, he thought, it was Sasuke's body, so he might as well call him Sasuke.

Her green eyes were jumping from the energetic Sasuke, to the Naruto who was leaning on his elbows against the red railings of the bridge, watching them from the corner of his eyes. The Uzumaki turned his head away when he saw Sakura, an action Sasuke always did whenever he saw his female teammate.

His student then glanced at him, looking at him for some explanation.

"Oi, oi Sakura chan, do you want to get some ramen later?"

_Oh god._ Kakashi couldn't help but stare as Sasuke asked her, eyes full of _hope_.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried.

"Do not," Naruto said unemotionally from beside Kakashi, "Call _him _that."

Sakura's jaw hit the bridge.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" The Uchiha suddenly said, pointing an offending finger at the blond.

Naruto glared at him.

Sakura ran towards Kakashi and managed a "Huh?"

The former ANBU sighed and scratched his head, tucking away his Icha Icha Paradise book. There was no point in even reading, because things were simply too interesting.

"They got swapped," he explained, crossing his arms. "That's all I can say. I don't know if Naruto has Sasuke's chakra and ability to do Sharingan, or if Sasuke can feel Kyuubi inside him."

If, Kakashi thought, Sakura's eyes were going to get any wider, he might have to catch their eyeballs when they dropped out.

She nodded dumbly as she turned to look at her teammates.

"You will _not_ use my body to your advantage," Naruto said, observing his teammate. "Dobe."

"OI! Sasuke-teme, since when did I use your body to my advantage? Anyway, you can't control your _own_ body right now!" Sasuke declared triumphantly, jabbing at his own chest.

Maybe he should bring 'Sasuke' to Orochimaru now, Kakashi thought, grinning inwardly. He would be hellishly freaked out.

Naruto hmped as Sasuke did several familiar hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin No- ITAI!!!!"

Kakashi sighed again and allowed his single eye to drift to the Uchiha. Sakura's hand was over the Uchiha's head, a nasty bump forming.

"NARUTO!" she roared.

"A-anosa, S-Sakura-chan,"

"If you dare do anything to Sasuke-kun's body, I'm going to bash you up into a pulp, you hear me?"

"H-hai, hai,"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was a _very_ rare sight. Indeed.

"Sasuke-kun," she began softly, eyes on Naruto.

The Uzumaki angled his head, so that blue eyes back were staring blankly, (Sakura had never seen the blonde's eyes so empty) waiting for her to talk.

"A-are you feeling alright?"

He studied her, for one second, then swung his head back to stare at his reflection in the clear waters beneath him.

"Aa."

"Enough talking." Kakashi said, launching himself off the railings.

"Sasuke."

Naruto turned.

"Can you do the Sharingan?"

The Uzumaki's eyes turned red, three tear drop marks appearing in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded as Sakura and Sasuke watched, awe-struck.

"Naruto,"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Hai! Tajuu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Thousands of Sasuke surrounded them, and for one moment, Sakura imagined that all of them were all clamoring to get her.

Kakashi nodded again as they poofed and disappeared, as fast as Sakura's fantasy.

_He still has his large reservoir of chakra, while Sasuke can activate his Sharingan. So it's their bodies._

And so, Team Seven continued on with their training.

There were no significant occurrences, unless you counted the part when Sasuke went in to Ichiraku ramen and devoured ten bowls in front of a wide-eyed Teuchi and Ayame, proclaiming that it was delicious, while Naruto experienced near eternal quietness, for it was 'fan-girl free' day today.


End file.
